Not All Dreams Are Meant to be Spoken
by MewMewLover
Summary: The YYH members are in an alternate dimension. They need a girl to get home. She brings a notebook and it brings chaos. The summary doesn't give the stroy justice. If I write any more it will spoil the whole story. KuramaxOC HieixOC YusukexKeiko


This is my very first YYH fanfiction. Tell me what you think of it, plz.

* * *

**Not All Dreams Are Meant to be Spoken **

**_Chapter 1_**

**Earth**

My POV

"Is that really what Keiko said?" I asked Liz. We were talking on the phone while I was typing on the computer.

She sighed. "Yes…Isn't it romantic?"

I giggled. "I wish the best for her and—Hold on; I have somebody on my other line." I clicked over to my other line. "Hello?" I asked, somewhat hesitant.

"Hi. Is this Avril?" asked a chipper female voice on the line.

"Who wants to know?" I asked. She sounded nice, but I kept my defenses up.

"Me and my friends. We want to meet you," she said and hung up.

Okay, **O.o** that was odd. I clicked back to Liz. "_That_ was weird."

"Who was that?" she asked.

"I don't know, but who ever that was seemed really chipper….and she said that she and her friends wanted to meet me. And she knew my name." I continued typing my fan-fiction when suddenly my IM window popped up with a message that read, 'FeuAkumaJagan' wants to be added to your friends list. "WTH?" I asked forgetting I was on the phone.

"What is it, Av?" asked Liz.

"Some person wants to be added to my AIM list, Liz. Do you think I should add him?"

"Do what you want, Avril. There must be some reason they want to add you their IM list. Just don't give out any personal information."

I let out a laugh. "I'm not _that_ thick, Liz. Give me _some_ credit here."

She laughed too. "You're right. You are smarter then look."

"Thank you," I said with a quick bow, even though she couldn't see. "...I think."

"I'll talk to you later then, kay?"

"Okay," I said. "I'll call you after. Tell you how it goes. Bye."

After she hung up, I hit the accept button on the IM thing, then messaged the mysterious person.

**AnimeWriter:** Hi?

**FeuAkumaJagan:** is this Avril?

**AnimeWriter: **-slumps in her seat- what do you want?

**FeuAkumaJagan:** me and my friends want to meet you

**AnimeWriter: **Who are you?

**AnimeWriter: **Are you a stalker?

**AnimeWriter:**stalker!

**FeuAkumaJagan: **-sighs- Am not...

**AnimeWriter:** okay then...I'll give you the BotD

**FeuAkumaJagan: **ne?

**AnimeWriter:** benefit of the doubt...I just want to know how you knew my name if you're not stalking me.

**FeuAkumaJagan: **-laughs nervously- lucky guess I guess -shrugs-

**AnimeWriter: **yeah...-quirks eyebrow- right.

**AnimeWriter: **I'll let that go for now...but just remember that I don't trust you one bit!

**FeuAkumaJagan: **I'll remember that. Um...why don't we talk about ourselves...tell me a bit about yourself.

**AnimeWriter: **again, I don't trust you, so tell me why you want to know about me?

**FeuAkumaJagan: **-sighs- your ridiculous.

**AnimeWriter:** I'm not the rediculous one. You are.

**FeuAkumaJagan:** enh...your getting on my nerves.

**FeuAkumaJagan** has signed off.

I was about to sign off too when somebody else signed on. Somebody by the name of 'SpiritBoi' "Oh great! It's Yusuke." I IM'ed him.

**AnimeWriter:** hi Yusuke

**SpiritBoi:** hey avril -flashes peace sign and grins widely-

**SpiritBoi:** sorry about Hiei. He's really touchy and gets easily irritated.

**AnimeWriter:** yeah, I noticed

**AnimeWriter:** wait!

**SpiritBoi:** what?

**AnimeWriter:** is it your friends that want to meet me?

**SpiritBoi:** -nods- yeah.

**AnimeWriter:** I guess you told them all about me huh?

**AnimeWriter:** is Kuwabara with you?

**SpiritBoi:** yep…y?

**AnimeWriter:** everyone—you're mom, Keiko, Liz—were worried about you two. I tried to reassure everyone that you didn't die again but you know them. I told them that there'd be evidence if both you and Kuwa died.

**AnimeWriter: **so where are you anyway?

**SpiritBoi:** um…. –looks anywhere but at the screen- promise you won't freak out when I tell you?

**AnimeWriter:** I promise

**SpiritBoi:** I'm….

**AnimeWriter:** spit it out Yusuke

**SpiritBoi:** in an alternate dimension that's full of black and white swirls and spirals and things

**AnimeWriter: **O.o

**AnimeWriter:** so what do I have to do with this?

**SpiritBoi:** um…IDK to be honest

**SpiritBoi:** just tell everyone we're still alive and we'll be gone a month at the most.

**AnimeWriter:** -raises eyebrows- a _month_?

**SpiritBoi:** -nods- at the most

**AnimeWriter:** can I tell Liz and Keiko _why_ you and Kuwabara aren't here

**SpiritBoi:** no….all I can tell you is that we need you here.

**AnimeWriter:** okay…can you tell me why your there?

**SpiritBoi:** look, ill give you the details later.

**AnimeWriter:** okay

**AnimeWriter:** But I have 1 question

**SpiritBoi:** shoot

**AnimeWriter:** If you are in an alternate dimension

**SpiritBoi:** yeah

**AnimeWriter:** how am I supposed to get there?

**SpiritBoi:** IDK, but I'll get back to you on that

**AnimeWriter:** okay

**SpiritBoi:** bye Avril. Tell Liz Hi for me and tell Kieko I miss her and tell my mom I'm still alive.

**AnimeWriter:** okay…bye Yusuke

He signed off and so did I, although I was sad to see him go.

Anyway, I decided to call Liz and tell her about the strange IM conversation I just had.

"Hello?" asked Liz when she picked up the phone.

"Liz, you aren´t going to believe this!"

"What am I not going to believe?"

I went off into a very detailed explanation of what had just happened but decided to leave out the fact that Yusuke was on an alternate dimension.

* * *

**Alternate Dimension**

3rd Person POV

"Her name's Avril," said Kurama. "She's the key to our escape."

"A mere girl?" questioned Hiei.

"Not just a mere girl, Hiei, but the key to our escape."

"I know that girl," said Yusuke. "She goes to our school."

"A mere _school girl_ is the key to our escape from here, Kurama?" asked Hiei staring daggers at the fox-demon. If looks could kill Kurama would be dead on the spot.

"Where is here anyway?" asked Kuwabara.

"Some alternate dimension. I hear a spritekin lives here," replied Kurama.

They were in a dimension full of black and white spirals and stripes. To be honest, they were standing in the middle of a black and white, spiraled and striped forest.

Hiei looked around. "This place is so not natural.

"I don't care where we are or what supposedly lives, it's making my head hurt," whined Botan.

"Well, shouldn't we try to make contact with Avril?" asked Yusuke.

"Yusuke makes a point," added Kuwabara. "If we are to know if she is the one we are looking for we should at least talk to her."

"They are right. Botan, you try to contact the girl," suggested Kurama. "It might take you're mind off of the effect of the scenery."

Yusuke handed her his V-cast cell phone and called Avril. "Hi. Is this Avril?" Botan asked in her chipper voice.

"Who wants to know?" asked the girl on the other end.

"Me and my friends. We want to meet you," said Botan and she hung up.

"Botan," said Yusuke.

"Hmm?"

"She probably thinks you're a stalker now."

"But I'm not," said Botan.

"I know that, you know that, and they know that," said Yusuke gesturing to Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama, "but Avril doesn't know that. Can I have my phone back?"

Yusuke flipped it up so it showed the mini-keyboard. He tapped the internet icon and typed in the AIM web site URL. He was about to log in when Hiei grabbed the phone from Yusuke and jumped into a tree. "Hiei!" shouted Yusuke.

"Hn," said Hiei and with a pause said, "I'm taking pictures of this so-called forest so I can remember how much _fun_ we had here." Hiei examined the phone of Yusuke's and logged out of Yusuke's account after seeing who was on his AIM list and logged on to his own AIM account.

Yes, fire demons do have lives. He has to do something in that mansion they live in. He couldn't hang out in the library because he'd die of boredom, he couldn't bare to stay in the same room as Kuwabara or Kuwa might not live to see the next day, and he couldn't stand being in the same room as Yusuke either for fear of losing IQ points. **'**

He typed the screen name of AnimeWriter into his buddy list.

**AnimeWriter:** Hi?

_She accepted quick. _

**FeuAkumaJagan:** is this Avril?

**AnimeWriter:** -slumps in her seat- what do you want?

**FeuAkumaJagan:** me and my friends want to meet you

**AnimeWriter:** Who are you?

**AnimeWriter:** Are you a stalker?

**AnimeWriter: **stalker!

_O,o? Why do they always have to be the nutty ones? _

**FeuAkumaJagan:** -sighs- Am not...

**AnimeWriter:** okay then...I'll give you the BotD

**FeuAkumaJagan:** ne?

**AnimeWriter:** benefit of the doubt...I just want to know how you knew my name if you're not stalking me.

_Great…what do I say to that? We're in another dimension and need your help getting out?…Yeah, nice way to not creep the girl out. _

**FeuAkumaJagan:** -laughs nervously- lucky guess I guess -shrugs-

**AnimeWriter:** yeah...-quirks eyebrow- right.

**AnimeWriter:** I'll let that go for now...but just remember that I don't trust you one bit!

**FeuAkumaJagan:** I'll remember that. Um...why don't we talk about ourselves...tell me a bit about yourself.

**AnimeWriter:** again, I don't trust you, so tell me why you want to know about me?

**FeuAkumaJagan:** -sighs- your ridiculous.

**AnimeWriter:** I'm not the rediculous one. You are.

**FeuAkumaJagan:** enh...your getting on my nerves.

Hiei jumped out of the black and white tree and handed the phone back to Yusuke. "Hn."

Yusuke looked at the screen and noticed that Hiei didn't close the IM conversation. Yusuke read it and shook his head. He logged out of Hiei's account and back into his own.

**AnimeWriter:** hi Yusuke

**SpiritBoi:** hey avril -flashes peace sign and grins widely-

**SpiritBoi:** sorry about Hiei. He's really touchy and gets easily irritated.

**AnimeWriter:** yeah, I noticed

**AnimeWriter:** wait!

**SpiritBoi:** what?

**AnimeWriter: **is it your friends that want to meet me?

**SpiritBoi:** -nods- yeah.

**AnimeWriter:** I guess you told them all about me huh?

**AnimeWriter:** is Kuwabara with you?

**SpiritBoi:** yep…y?

**AnimeWriter:** everyone—you're mom, Keiko, Liz—were worried about you two. I tried to reassure everyone that you didn't die again but you know them. I told them that there'd be evidence if both you and Kuwa died.

_Good ole Avril. Always trying to keep the peace. _

**AnimeWriter:** so where are you anyway?

**SpiritBoi:** um…. –looks anywhere but at the screen- promise you won't freak out when I tell you?

**AnimeWriter:** I promise

**SpiritBoi:** I'm….

**AnimeWriter:** spit it out Yusuke

**SpiritBoi:** in an alternate dimension that's full of black and white swirls and spirals and things

**AnimeWriter:** O.o

**AnimeWriter:** so what do I have to do with this?

**SpiritBoi:** um…IDK to be honest

**SpiritBoi:** just tell everyone we're still alive and we'll be gone a month at the most.

**AnimeWriter:** -raises eyebrows- a _month_?

**SpiritBoi:** -nods- at the most

**AnimeWriter:** can I tell Liz and Keiko _why_ you and Kuwabara aren't here?

**SpiritBoi:** no….all I can tell you is that we need you here.

**AnimeWriter:** okay…can you tell me why your there?

**SpiritBoi:** look, ill give you the details later.

**AnimeWriter:** okay

**AnimeWriter:** But I have 1 question

**SpiritBoi:** shoot

**AnimeWriter:** If you are in an alternate dimension

**SpiritBoi:** yeah

**AnimeWriter:** how am I supposed to get there?

_That is a good question. I should ask Kurama._

**SpiritBoi:** IDK, but I'll get back to you on that

**AnimeWriter:** okay

**SpiritBoi:** bye Avril. Tell Liz Hi for me and tell Kieko I miss her and tell my mom I'm still alive.

**AnimeWriter:** okay…bye Yusuke

He logged off and went to talk to Kurama about that little glitch in the plan.

* * *

**Earth**

My POV

After we talked I logged off of my AIM account and place my iPod in the I-home charger/player and turned on Kryptonite on I started writing in my notebook.

_I turned out the lights and crawled into bed. I didn't know how long I'd been asleep before a blue light came on in my room. _

_"Mom!" I whined as I hurriedly covered my head with blankets. "Turn the light off. Don't you know what time it is?" _

_When the light didn't go off I uncovered my head, sat up, and swiveled around until I felt my feet hit the floor. That's when I noticed that my light hadn't been turned on, but there was a blue portal swirling around above me. Next thing I know I've been sucked in and I'm falling in darkness for what seems like a lifetime. _

_"Is she alive?" came a guys voice. _

_"Shhh…I think she's waking up," said someone in a chipper voice. _

_"Geez you guys…give the girl room to breathe!" This was another guy but he had a slightly lower pitched voice then that of the first guy who spoke. _

_"She's pretty," came another female voice. She had an airy quality to her voice. _

_"That means: Back up!" shouted the second guy. _

_I moaned. All this dreaded shouting was giving me a horrid headache. _

_"She's awake!" shouted the chipper girl as she clapped her hands. _

____

_I opened my eyes to see four guys and two girls standing over me. I sat up and looked around at the scenery. It was all black and white spirals and swirls. I laid back down and closed my eyes to block out the eccentric scenery that wasn't doing anything to help my already throbbing head._

So, did you like it? I had fun writing it. Tell me if you liked it or if you didn't. ♥ 

**_MewMewLover ♥_**


End file.
